insanequestfandomcom-20200214-history
Frost
Frost is one of the main characters in The Insane Quest, and one of the main members of the current Smoosh. He is a humaniod from an unknown world. The King of Random, he has the power to control Random as if it were an element. Frost has formed several friendships with the other characters, including Luna, Washington, Ace, and Mortal. Frost can wield a variety of weapons, but the only two of which that are not made of ice are the Jam Hammer, a weapon that adds insult to injury by staining the opponent's clothes, and his sword, Mercury. Bio Frost was born in an unknown world somewhere in The Universe. In this world he was raised, and eventually came to realise his powers and potential. He soon ventured into something known as the void and came out in the Neatherworld, were he somehow became the king of penguins. Eventually he defeated the Overlord of the Neatherworld and took control as the King of Random. Later on he was forced by a Group of Deities to become the Overlord of Water, reflecting his original Abilities. Some time passed after this, and he eventually joined Smoosh of his own free will. Somewhere in between becoming the Overlord of Water and joining smoosh, Frost created his Infinite Trophy Case. Abilities Frost has displayed Many Abilities, among which are the following: Control of Water Frost is able to freely control water and it's related elements, ice, blood, ect. He has used these abilities in many ways, ranging from creating weapons of ice, shooting needles of water, and flash-freezing things. This ability composes a large portion of his main fighting style. Power of Random One of his more notable abilities(aside from the afore-mentioned control of water). Frost can freely control randomness as if it were an element. Not much else can be said for this ability, however, as it hard to tell when he is using it. Theme Song thumb|250px|right|What pumpkin? Frost's Underlings Frost has a near infinite amount of penguin Lackies at his disposal. These penguins are extremely loyal to him. they are, however, Extremely explosive. Often leading them to be used as weapons from a back-mounted penguin catapult. They can wield a variety of weaponry and have been shown to be able to preform complex tasks requiring an opposable thumb, which they do not have. The penguins have also been Shown to be able to transform, shown at the very begining of Chapter 2 when one of them ate a flying lemur and grew wings to save luna. Although the save was attributed to Frost, the penguin didn't seem to care. It has also been shown that some of the penguins are increadibly stupid, while others are quite intellegent. One example of stupidity was when two of Frost's penguins ratted out Ein in the beginning of chapter one, Landing the group in the Jail were the met Luna. So far, however, the only example of a penguin being smart was when one of them (chapter 2) was able to read. Rhad Note: FALSE. There was also a scientist penguin in Chapter V, I believe. Also, Frost's Chief Master Sergeant is, I daresay, rather intelligent. Trivia *It has been hinted that Frost was once more powerful than Nintendoki in some way or another, but it was also stated that Frost has for some reason or another lost his powers temporarily. He originally blamed nintendoki, but it was later revealed that the power loss was Rose's fault. *Frost has been shown to be the one who usually drives the Appa-ship, and his penguins, while not usually seen, seem to crew it. *Frost's theme song was chosen becuase of several reasons. It sounds vvery wierd and quirky, like Frost, and moves at a fast pace. The fast pace, to me, conveys urgency. as such, to my ears, the song gives off a very silly-serious vibe. Plus I can see him fighting with it playing, imagine a serious fight, and then proceed to have him throw a pie at the opponent's face. Category:Characters Category:Smoosh